force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerallius/A Deck of Despair!
Hello everyone, given my duration on this great wiki now, I've decided it's my time to present my own personal decklist! Always looking forward to feedback and discussions! Deck List 'Judgment Ruler:' Garmheld, the King of the Dead/Loki, the Ancient Demon Lord 'Main Deck:' Resonators Michizane Sugawara x4 Hazzard, the Dark Forest Augur x4 Cinderella, the Ashen Maiden x3 Edward, the Black Prince x 3 Vampire's Staff x4 Nostradamus x4 Mephistopheles, the Abyssal Tyrant x2 Spells Stoning to Death x4 Spiral of Despair x4 End of Despair x4 Heavy Rain of Distress x4 Total Deck Count: 40 'Stone Deck' Magic Stone of Darkness x8 Grusbalesta, the Sealing Stone x1 Little Red, the Pure Stone x1 'Side Deck' Bloody Moon x4 Deadman Prince x2 Flame of Outer World x3 Magic Stone of Scorched Bales x4 The Battle Given the amount of rampant Splashed Wind Control running rampant at my LGS, I decided the best way to fight very annoying spells (Cough Stories Told in 1001 Nights Cough) with my own very annoying spells. Now notably, consider that my LGS is currently working off of Origins, and not New Frontiers. I have access to every card currently created in FoW! I have found a favorite of my local control players is the utilization of Scheherazade, the Teller of 1001 Stories, Gretel, and Elvish Priests opening their turn 1 with a Priest and turboing into Gretel on turn 2, leaving them with two stones to mess with our second turns with either Absolute Cake Zone or Xeex the Ancient Magic. Subsequently from there, the pressure builds from small resonators and they are able to bring out Mephistopheles turn 3 or 4, leaving us on the defensive. Our own resonators are answered with a few quick zaps of Thunder or Flame of Outer World, or if they're feeling really condescending, well we already know Scheherazade's signature spell card. The Solution Upon closer analysis, the pain train from such control builds begin to hit by turn two. If they're allowed their Priest and additionally ramped Stone, the fear of being canceled hits much too quickly. Now, the designs for Bloody Moon is great, but it simply isnt fast enough for Fire given their lack of ramp, turn 3 is much too slow! A bit of dabbling into the past dug out two terrific cards, however! End of Despair and Heavy Rain of Distress! And of course, a devastatingly powerful ruler: Garmheld, the King of the Dead! Already, the King of the Dead opens up opportunities for the first turn unlike any other ruler. The reason for the lack of one drops in favor of so many two drops in the deck list is owing to what Garmheld is capable of. With just an easily affordable payment of 400 life, you're given one additional Darkness will for the turn, allowing for normally insignificant things such as Cinderella and Vampire's Staff to become a great bother earlier on. For the really daring, burn down another 500 life and unleash the lovely 700/700 Edward! Or if you feel that you'd like to cut down your opponent's options even more, cut their starting hand of five to three with a Spiral of Despair. Imagine a perfect starting hand, now imagine two cards gone from it, no matter what two cards are chosen, it will still hurt! However, that is merely only turn one. The real fun begins upon turn two. Turn two is relatively simple. Leave your opponent with nothing to work with. Enter turn two and pay another 400 life during your main phase. End of Despair will begin their despair. If you have gone first, crush their pathetic turn one stone to dust! Leave them with NAAAAATHING! In a game that is so much faster than MTG, screwing up a deck's pacing by turn two is HUGE. If they're planning to rush you with one drops, they're forced to work with only one summon the next turn. If the deck works off a concept of 1-2-3, they've just lost count. If turbo and control is their game, slugging them down and aggroing them is now yours. All at the cost of 800 life. Of course, this is under the presumptions you've actually opened or drawn an End of Despair. If you're finding yourself lacking, not a problem! Just replace any number of cards in the deck with four Bloody Moons and some Darkness Magic Stones with Scorched Bales! With any good luck, your chances of entering into a Fire producing stone become 50/50 at the start of the game (remember if you really need to, call out Fire with Little Red!). By turn three, the game should now be in your hands. A Mephistopheles perhaps (just a bit more life wont hurt!)? Or maybe just a hardcasted End of Despair now? Regardless, your life is yours to play with. At this point of the game, so long as you keep resources for your opponent relatively low, victory is in the bag! Keep in mind the option of Heavy Rain of Distress is available for another deposit of 400 life. If you have neither, the new and adorable Nostradamus will help keep up the pressure for your opponent, enabling you to search out another stone destruction card the turn after! If things have gone correctly, your opponent will only be able to defend, not attack. Once Mephistopheles has come out, it's over! The Conclusion Of course, all of it looks great on paper and sound in concept. However, given I still do not have access to Vingolf or Loki at the moment, it may take a while to actually construct and test. I'll probably be using proxy cards to test out this deck with a few friends in the near future. But in the mean time, thank you for taking the time to read this wall of text! Feedback and thoughts are always appreciated, and if you'd like to make use of the idea, feel free to do so! In the end, it all goes out towards putting down the tyrannical attribute that is Wind! Cheers! Category:Blog posts